Goma de Mascar
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: *TobiDei* ¿Quién diría que todo empezó con un “¡Pop!” rosa?


Para Gayethita

**Para Gayethita!****(Aida-Chan!):**Aquí la neña nuez (XD) reportándose, y como te había prometido, te traigo un TobiDei fluffy-ness and cute-ness juntos XD Espero que te guste!

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

**Contrario a la creencia popular, Tobi ciertamente NO se refiere así mismo en tercera persona. Esto queda muy claro en el Manga. Incluso en el anime se puede notar que es Zetsu el que dice a Tobi "Tobi es un buen chico", y no el mismo Tobi.**

XD! Drabbles! jojo, soy buena con ellos. Y no lo consideraría una historia clasificada en el género Humor, pero creo que era la que mejor se adecuaba.

Y la frase del final, NADA QUE VER con la historia -.-U…solo me gustó.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Setting: **Canon

**Parejas:** TobiDei

**Rating: **T (No es nada grave…¬¬)

**Advertencias****: **Nada importante que destacar, si acaso Spoilers y OCC

**Conteo de Palabras:**1412

**Disclaimer del Doom: **De hecho, mi amigo B-kun dice que mi alter-ego es Masashi Kishimoto, pero que me oculto (por la cantidad de fans) en el papel de una adolescente mexicana que NO es rica (-.-U). Yo solo le doy un golpe en la cabeza y le digo que no sea estúpido.

**Esta historia contiene YAOI! eso significa HombreXHombre.** Aunque yo lo consideraría Shounen-ai, **así que si no te gusta…salgan, dah!**

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Goma de Mascar.**

Un suspiro profundo hacia eco en la máscara que usaba. Caminaba a paso constante entre los corredores vacíos de la temible y escondida guarida de Akatsuki, esquivando ágilmente los distintos objetos sorteados en el piso. Desde un plato roto hasta la mitad de un brazo (obra de Zetsu, claramente) había en el suelo. ¿Cómo era posible que, para un grupo de 9 poderosos y crueles criminales de rango S, no pudieran ponerse de acuerdo en mantener su "hogar" limpio y ordenado?

Sacudió su cabeza, no queriendo seguir pensando en cosas sin importancia. Lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación y dejarse caer en su cama para descansar. Luego de tener que encargarse de varios asuntos, y darle nuevas ordenes a Pein, se sentía muy cansado.

Por que los shinobis debían descansar, inmortales o no.

Llegando a la puerta que conecta su habitación, la realización le vino a la mente. No era solo _su_ habitación la que tenía frente a sí. También era la de su compañero de Akatsuki… Deidara.

A Tobi no le molestaba en lo absoluto la presencia de Deidara. Mas sin embargo ¿Qué podía hacer…?

Ciertamente no podría llegar y decirle: "¡Hola, Deidara-sempai! Lo siento, ahora no puedo molestarlo, acabo de ocuparme de los asuntos de los Akatsukis, verás, soy su verdadero líder… ¡Oh, por cierto! ¿Te había dicho que me gusta tu pelo, sempai…?" Definitivamente no podía decir eso.

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios, cuando reclutántemente entró en su habitación, donde encontró al rubio sentado en su cama (separada por una pequeña mesa de la de Tobi) entreteniéndose con un bulto de arcilla, al que le estaba dando forma, y aparentemente comiendo, percibió Tobi, al ver el movimiento de su (verdadera) boca.

-¡Hola, sempai! ¡Ya volví!-dijo Tobi, intentando parecer "normal", o al menos como había hecho creer que era normal.

Deidara le dio una mirada rápida y luego volvió a su arcilla, murmurando algo como "ya lo estoy viendo, baka." Tobi sonrió debajo de su máscara al carácter de su sempai, y su vista pasó a su cama, que parecía invitarlo silenciosamente a que le hiciera compañía. Tobi no la quiso hacer esperar y se dejó caer, boca abajo, con un suspiro de satisfacción, sus ojos cerrándose debajo de su máscara, poco a poco dejándose llevar por los brazos del morfeo. Eso era, hasta que…

_Pop!_

Tobi se estremeció al sonido, y volteó su cara hacia Deidara, que estaba usando su lengua para terminar de limpiar su cara de la reciente bomba de chicle que había echo, con su atención aún en su escultura de arcilla.

Oh, ¿así que era eso lo que estaba mascando hace rato, cuando Tobi entró en la habitación? Poco a poco, los ojos de Tobi empezaron a cerrarse, de nuevo entrando al mundo de los sueños, incluso Tobi empezaba a ver unicornios rosas y perritos de burbujas sobre arco iris, pero…

_Pop!_

Otra bomba de chicle había explotado. Tobi se sintió gruñir de irritación en su interior, pero en el exterior se sentó en su cama, pies en el piso, mientras se rascaba el brazo en confusión.

-Em… ¿Sempai…?

_Pop!_

Tobi se encogió ligeramente, el sonido aún haciendo eco en su mente, con pequeños "pops", aumentando su dolor considerablemente.

-¿Hmm?-contestó Deidara, realmente no poniendo atención, mientras intentaba hacer su pájaro. Demonios, las alas siempre eran las difíciles…

Y si bien podía utilizar las bocas de sus manos, no quería. ¿Qué clase de artista sería si no puede hacer un simple pájaro sin la ayuda de su línea hereditaria…?

Irritado volteó a Tobi, al ver que no decía nada, otra burbuja de chicle preparándose en su boca.

_Pop!_

Deidara levantó una ceja al ver a Tobi estremecerse ligeramente al sonido. Luego una sonrisa burlona se apoderó de sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa, Tobi, un?

_Pop!_

El moreno sintió salir en sus ojos un tic, al ver cómo el rubio seguía haciendo esos infernales sonidos.

_Pop!_

¡Oh, vamos! si no lo conociera creería que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Buena suerte que si lo conocía… ¿verdad?

-Podrías…em, ya sabes…-dijo haciendo un vago gesto con las manos.

_Pop!_

-No, no se, un. ¿De qué me hablas?-preguntó Deidara, mientras movía su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, enfatizando su pequeño acto de inocencia, una media sonrisa en su cara.

Tobi, en cualquier otra situación, hubiera pensado que la forma en que movía su cabeza hacia un lado era tierna. Pero al ver la media sonrisa en los labios del ojiazul, todos sus pensamientos fueron apagados.

Después de todo, no lo conocía…

-Esa goma de mascar…em, ¿podrías parar las…-Tobi se detuvo un momento, pensando en la mejor manera para evitar la palabra "B", no queriendo incitar a mas sonidos desconcertantes.-…burbujas?-si, esa palabra funcionaba bien…

Deidara puso su dedo índice en su barbilla, y emitiendo un suave "hmmm", fingiendo considerarlo un poco.

-Nop, un. Me gustan los sonidos que hacen…-dijo con su media sonrisa.

_Pop!_

Tobi se sintió gritar de desesperación. Se levantó de su cama y se acercó a Deidara suplicante, mientras se acuclillaba en frente de la cama del rubio, y apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas de Deidara.

Deidara levantó una ceja.

-¡Por favor, sempai! Solo quiero descansar un poco…-le dijo Tobi.

Deidara le sonrió arrogantemente.

-Y dime… ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso, un, cuando tú me molestas todo el tiempo, sin importar si estoy cansado o no?-Inclinó su cabeza hacia delante un poco.-Yo creo que es justo, un.

Tobi se arrepintió de haber escogido una personalidad como la suya para guardar su pequeño acto.

Deidara sonrió triunfante, mientras empezaba a formar una nueva bomba de goma de mascar.

Tobi abrió sus ojos al ver a su sempai soplar en un nuevo globo rosa.

…

Pero no hubo "pop!". Porque Tobi, en un grácil movimiento, levantó su máscara, y se abalanzó por la boca de Deidara.

El rubio hizo un sonido de sorpresa al ver a Tobi prácticamente arriba de él. Un color carmesí se expandió en sus pálidas mejillas, al notar como los labios de Tobi se ocupaban de su goma de mascar, y luego continuaban besando tiernamente sus labios. Eventualmente los ojos azules se cerraron y se entregaron en el beso. Sentía la boca hambrienta de Tobi chocar con la suya, de una manera tan tranquila y placentera que hacía suspirar a Deidara.

Las manos de Tobi, que anteriormente estaban en las rodillas del rubio, ahora estaban ocupadas, una detrás de la cabeza del rubio, donde se intercalaba con los cabellos dorados del ojiazul, mientras la otra mano rodeaba la pequeña cintura de Deidara, juntándolo suavemente con su cuerpo.

Tobi se dejaba llevar, ojos cerrados, al maravilloso sentir del cuerpo de Deidara con el suyo. Eventualmente, el beso empezó a bajar, terminando con pequeños y fugaces besos en los labios. Se separaron un poco, ambos respirando con dificultad por el apasionado encuentro de sus bocas hacia pocos segundos, Deidara con las mejillas manchadas de carmín, en un tierno sonrojo. Tobi solo dio una media sonrisa, empezando a formar una bomba con el chicle, que, de alguna forma, había ido a parar a su boca.

_Pop!_

-Iuu…-dijo Deidara suavemente, sin separar su vista de los ojos sharingan del mayor.

Tobi arrugó su frente, confundido.

-¡Iuu!-volvió a repetir Deidara, esta vez ya conciente.- ¡Ese era mi chicle, un! ¡Lo tenía en la boca! ¿Cómo puedes masticarlo todavía, un?-dijo el rubio con una expresión graciosa en su cara.

Tobi rió despacio, antes de encogerse de hombros levemente.

-No me ibas a dejar en paz si no lo hacía.- la voz mas tranquila que le había oído a Tobi.-Además, sabes mejor que cualquier dulce…-terminó con una media sonrisa, viendo el color carmesí de las mejillas de Deidara crecer.

Rió de nuevo. Luego juntó sus narices y las chocó juguetonamente.

-¿Ahora si puedo descansar, sempai?-su titulo había vuelto, pero la voz de Tobi seguía grave y autoritaria, e incluso podría decir que afectuosa.

Deidara sonrió y le asintió a Tobi. Éste, en lugar de ir a su propia cama, se quedó en la del rubio, con el dueño entre sus brazos. Deidara se acurrucó suavemente a Tobi, descansando junto a su pecho, los fuertes brazos del moreno en su cintura. Ya ahí, se puso a pensar en los ojos de Tobi.

¿Eso significaba que Tobi era un Uchiha…?

Pero al sentir los brazos del moreno sostenerlo protectivamente, suspiró y se dejó de preocupar por eso.

Y Deidara pensó en que debería quitarle más seguido dulces a Hidan…

_Pop!_

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

"_Dibuja un círculo; después acarícialo y se convertirá en un círculo vicioso."_

**Eugene Ionesco.** (1912-1994) Dramaturgo rumano.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

Baka: estúpido, tonto…

La palabra "B", es bombas, por supuesto.

Awww… ¿apoco no fue una cosa lindísima y tierna?...

…

¿no?...

…

oh, esta bien…

Y pasen a ver el primer KakaDei en FanFiction (español)!! pueden buscarlo en mi profile si gustan…

Sean buenos y dejen **Review (y si dejan review, dejen galletas también, tengo hambre :P) **Onegai!!


End file.
